Heartbroken III
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: I wasn't gonna write a 3rd part, but I did, so it's short. Will Mimi forgive Matt, and will Tai forgive Sora? Read it to find out.


Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Digimon, but I don't so, don't sue me or anything.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Eman Mohsen, who sent me the most encouraging e-mail I have ever recieved, telling me not to be influenced by any people that tell me not to write romance.   
  
And one last thing to all/any authors that read this story: If you ever recieve a bad review (flame), don't take it personally, move on, ignore it (unless it's constructive); especially if the person is not an author themself. If not, they either don't have the guts, or don't have the skills to post anything, so they are in no position to say anything bad.   
  
  
Before I start, I need to say a couple things. I was not planning on writing a part 3, but it happened anyways. I do NOT want any flames, as you can tell by now, I despise critisism. But constructive critisism is fine and will be appreciated, but just to remind you, saying that you hate the chosen couples and that the story sucks will not be counted as constructive. I'm going to warn you now (even though it ruins the ending) that this story will end in a Taiora/Mimato, so if you don't want to read anything about the couples (even though couples shouldn't matter that much), then don't continue, cuz I don't want flames. Thanx. To review: In the first part, Sora and Matt kiss accidentally, and Tai/Mimi are left in the dust. In the second part, Tai comes to make up with Sora, and discovers Matt hiding in Sora's closet (Matt had come to appologize, yet Tai didn't know this), and punched him, yelled at them and.... read on. Oh yeah, it's kinda short, but it's pretty good for a 'wasn't-gonna-be' story.  
  
  
(-HEARTBROKEN--PART III-)  
"I HATE YOU BOTH! I! HATE! YOU!" Tai finally ended, and pushing Sora out of his way, left, once again filled with   
overflowing emotions.  
  
Sora could do nothing but stare at Matt, bleeding from his nose.  
Sora collapsed backwards onto her bed, again digging her head into her hands crying. Matt stood up and walked over to Sora.   
He sat down beside her. "You know, Sora, if you and Tai are over, I'm always here," Matt said.  
"YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT MIMI?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sora exploded at Matt. Matt looked dazed for a second,   
seeing Sora yell like that, and the fact that he had forgotten about Mimi; sweet innocent Mimi. Sora wasn't who he wanted, that kiss had done something to him. Mimi was the one for him. Realising this, he ran out of the house leaving the weeping Sora behind him.  
  
MIMI'S HOUSE  
Mimi was crying into her pillow thinking about Matt. She heard the doorbell ring, and her mother walk to answer the door. She could barely hear two voices talking by the doorway.  
"Mimi! Yamato is here!" her mother called up to her.  
"I don't want to talk to him!" Mimi yelled back, trying to hold back tears for one sentence.  
"Okay dear! I'll send him up!" her mother answered nievely.  
Mimi dug her head back into her pillow as she heard a quiet "Thank you.", and the sound of somebody climbing the stairs.  
Her door opened and in the doorway stood her treasured Yamato, yet at the moment, wasn't so treasured. Mimi felt his warm hand stroke her hair.   
She slowly moved her head away from the pillow to look up at Matt. He smiled at her.  
"What do you want?!" Mimi asked of him, wiping fallen tears from her flushed (obviously from crying) face.  
"I've come to appologize, Mimi, it was a complete accident when I kissed Sora. I was only semi-conscience at the time, I couldn't help it. All I know right now, is that I want to be back with you, I didn't want to kiss her, and most of all, I didn't want to hurt you. Please take me back, my sweet princess," Matt finished. He had a feeling he had gotten her back with that short, yet meaningful speech.  
Mimi looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Matt's gaze. She knew that if she looked into them, she would fall for him again. She tried, but failed, and finally, looking into the hope and appology in Matt's eyes, she gave in.  
She stood up and allowed Matt to embrace her in his strong arms. They stood in that love-filled make-up hug for atleast 5 minutes.  
"I guess that means you accept my appology?" Matt asked.  
"Wow, have you gotten smarter over our break-up time?" Mimi asked rhetorically, smiling.  
  
SORA'S HOUSE  
"I don't know what's going to happen, I haven't seen him for 2 days," Sora complained over the phone.  
"It has to work out alright, you and Tai were meant to be together."  
"Thanks, well, I'm gonna let you go now. Thanks for talking with me, Mimi," Sora said.  
"Anytime. Bye Sora."  
"Bye"  
Sora hung up the phone and sighed before falling back on her bed.  
She heard the doorbell ring, and since her parents were out, she ran to answer the door.  
She took a deep breath, and then swung open the door to see Tai, drenched from the rain, drooping on the other side of her doorway. Sora could do nothing but stand as she waited to see if Tai had forgiven her.  
He looked up to her. She looked at him.  
Tai smiled. "You're forgiven," he said quietly.  
Sora felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she dove into his embrace, as the rain poured down over them.  
  
THE END  
  
Pretty cruddy ending, oh well, I didn't spend too much effort on this one. Oh well, please review it! Thanx!  
  
-~-*Mr. Confused*~-~ / Mystik Kirby  



End file.
